


Images from "The Long Way to You"

by Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embedded Images, F/M, Photoset, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: All hail King Jon and his Queen, Margaery, First of Her Name.
    Fanart for honey_wheeler and thefairfleming's series, "The Long Way to You."





	Images from "The Long Way to You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honey_wheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/gifts), [thefairfleming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairfleming/gifts).



  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: https://thatgirlnevershutsup.tumblr.com/post/133429394343/all-the-pretty-natty-dorms-photos-inspired-me-a


End file.
